


you're in a car with a beautiful girl

by unrequited_rain



Series: Rebel Girls [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Lesbians!, richard siken is a genius and I am not, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder your stomach lurches and you finally understand why so many girls go dumb over stupid boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're in a car with a beautiful girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at work while our servers were down saturday and I wasn't going to post it, I edited it today while they were down again and thought maybe I should and then I got home and wasn't going to post it and now oh look I am. sorry.
> 
> this is the probably poorer cousin to richard siken's poem (which I won't link because you've probably all read it) and [this by gyzym](http://gyzym.tumblr.com/post/31706297534/snowdarkred-youre-in-a-car-with-a-beautiful)

You're in a car with a beautiful girl. She's trying not to tell you she loves you but she loves you.

Stop.

That's not how this story goes but that's how you wish it would.

Rewind.  
Start again.

You're in a car with a beautiful girl. She tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder your stomach lurches and you finally understand why so many girls go dumb over stupid boys.  
Your heart starts racing and your palms start to sweat you know you're in love and there's nothing you can do.  
She punches your shoulder and tells you to pay attention and you blush and stammer out an apology, hoping you don't sound dumb. All the while wanting to lean over and touch her wanting to lean over and kiss her.

You're in a car with a beautiful girl. She leans over and grabs your hand, _grabs your hand_ , smiles with perfect white teeth, tells you it's okay, calls you a nickname you hate but it's perfect because it's coming out of her mouth.  
She still has your hand and you feel like you're dying inside you feel like you're being reborn inside. You feel like you could explode, break apart, become someone new, someone just for her. It's terrifying and exhilarating like the first heart-stopping drop on a roller coaster except you hate roller coasters and you just never want this feeling to stop.

She smiles, laughs, points at something out the window so you smile, laugh and have no idea what it's at because all your senses are filled up with her. You want her you want to be wanted by her and your hand is still in hers and it's intoxicating.  
Then she's pressed up against you and the car must have gone over a bump or through a pothole but it's not important you don't fucking care because she's pressed against your side and she's warm and smells like girl and clean and ice and everything wonderful and not at all like the nervous sweat you're sure you reek of.

The car comes to an abrupt stop and she braces her hand on your thigh and you wish it was higher and you wish it wasn't but your chest feels tight and for a second you think maybe, _maybe_...

She pulls away, blushes a pretty apology, plays with her long blonde hair and your fingers itch to take hers again, pull her close again.

So you hope.  
So you reach out.

And the world comes crashing back down around you.

The driver clears his throat.  
Whatever moment could have been evaporates.

Outside the cars are honking.

You both slide to opposite sides of the seat.

And now you're just a girl sitting in a car with a beautiful girl, trying to tell her that you love her even though you shouldn't love her but you do so you can't  
say  
anything.


End file.
